<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Holidays by lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651), lavenderpetals13651</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400885">The Holidays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals'>lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651'>lavenderpetals13651</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MPL Holiday fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora finally gets a taste of what the holidays are supposed to be like.</p><p>Please do not copy my work to any other site. The only site this work and any of my other works should be on is AO3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poppy and Tora, Poppy/Tora, Tora and Poppy, Tora/Poppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MPL Holiday fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Excitement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasnt going to post this orginally but i decided too. This will be a much longer series that mainly will focus on tora experiencing things like: caroling, trick or treating, thanksgiving, black friday, friday the 13th and so on so fourth. As always i dont own any of the characters.  The great Lilydusk does. Go check out her patreon. Her NSFW stuff is great. Also high res art work. I currently am using her tiger bento high res as a wall paper. Also since this work was purely typed on the phone expect errors. Hopefully the green over lay doesn't show up. I couldnt figure out to make docs stop doing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The snow flurries had begun in Narin city. Poppy had been excited for the big city christmas dream. Even if it still was December 1st. ‘Hopefully it’s like the movies with big tree’s all decorated festivals, ice skating and more!’ She thought to herself.  The Narin river by her apartment had frozen over creating a dazzling display of an icy wonderland. Beautiful long icicles hung off her balcony. She never broke them due to their beauty even if they were dangerous due to the possibility of them impaling someone.  She had brought all her plants in, and of course putting a plant light over them now that they weren't getting much sun. The city had put up lights all around the riverwalk. ‘They are beautiful’ Poppy thought. Little christmas garden lights lined the sidewalks of the river walk.  The tree’s had frosted over leaving them beautifully splotched in white. The city had wrapped both the large and small trees in twinkling Christmas lights. The winter air made her apartment chilly at best. She remedied this with cozy blankets and mugs of hot chocolate. It brought back all the happy memories from before her dad passed. ‘I wonder how Tora feels about the holidays?’ she asked herself.’ I’m meeting up with him, Eredene, and Quincey. I should ask then.’ Poppy thought. She had been thinking of hosting a small friends gathering for Christmas. She got about to get ready. She found her bra a lace rich pine green bombshell Christmas bra which came with a matching panty set. She had bought earlier at Torrid. Sure it was early for Christmas but Torrid still had them out none the less. She had tried it on in store. She had admired herself in the dressing room mirror. Poppy's breasts always looked good, but the bra had enhanced her already very voluptuous bosom. The panties on the other hand were a lacey cheek cut. She had thought about the Halloween ones but the pine green Christmas lace bra seemed able to wear for normal day wear. As for the Halloween bras they were too obvious. She put them on then grabbed her ugly Avocado christmas sweater. She had seen it in the store window of the mall. It had the words guacen' around the christmas tree with a cute avocado person on it. The sweater had small dancing reindeers and lights around the avocado. It was on a cute green cable knit fabric with a plunging neckline that showed off a small sample of what was underneath. She knew wearing it in october would collect a few stares but her other sweaters needed dry cleaned. Then putting on her good black jeans that showed off her butt and some brown leather winter lace up boots. The boots gave her the perfect amount of grib on the icy terrian. She was about to head out the door. When she heard the familiar ringtone of Tora's ping her phone. She had set it earlier to a cute Tiger Rawr sound. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Hey, Bobby it’s pretty cold outside, do yah want a ride to that fishy publication business of yours</b>? I can be there in 5” Tora’s message read. </p><p>"I'd love that Tora! ❤ plus I have a few questions I want to ask you. " she responded to him.  Poppy grabbed her cute black coat zipped it up. Grabbed her avocado back pack threw her wallet and keys in it while zipping it up.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Then went out the door after locking up. She headed down the icy slick stairs of her apartment. 'I should get some ice melt' she thought. 'Hopefully Tora will help me carry a big bag up the stairs.' She hit the parking lot. Tora had already started to pull into the parking lot with his red sports car. He parked sloppy as always and she went to open the back seat passenger door. Only to realize quincey had been probably shoved into the back by Tora.  'He probably got annoyed with him.' Poppy thought to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Tora speak. "Get in the front bobby." Tora had said. Obliging she opened the passenger door and got in. "Hi, Tora and Quincy." She said. "How are you guys?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>   </p><p>
  <b>UPDATE : </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This fic is technically discontinued.  Originally I was planning on putting all the holiday fics ideas into this 1 fic. But now that I know about series I'll be separating them out.  The next one for the holiday series will be a funny fluffy Halloween fic with tora being 1 of the actors. That's all the sneak peek you'll get unless your one of the mpl rambling ladies ❤ you guys. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Life update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Due to recent life events it is unlikely thar I will be able to post anytime soon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone bought my apartment and now I have to move. Which means i wont have the yime to update or finish for awhile</p><p>Sorry</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>